fairy_without_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rune Knights
The Rune Knights are the military wing of the Magic Council, tasked with upholding law and order within the world of magic in the Kingdom of Fiore, as well as further afield across the various nations of Ishgar. Overview As it is essentially the government of the Magic world, the Council has an array of armed forces at its disposal, which it uses to maintain peace and order, and make sure that none breaks the established laws and gets away with it.They are the Rune Knights and their job is to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world. They are also responsible for dealing with issues such as detaining criminals and passing judgement on to them. They patrol over a large span of land all across the continent of Ishgar with branches in each country. Unfortunately, due to the perceived sheer incompetence of the Council and the lack of real active presence from the Rune Knights among the populace, these efforts were left unappreciated and the Rune Knights were looked down upon by mages of Legal and Dark Guilds as "paper pushers" and a glorified police force. It didn't help to the fact that they didn't seem to have lent a hand in dealing with Oracion Seis which was defeated by the Allied Forces and the invasion of Grimoire Heart on Tenrou Island where the S-Class Trials of Fairy Tail were held, followed by Acnologia's presence from Natsu's perspective. Nocturnal Falcon had in hand of the infamous Rune Knight Murders where they have assassinated several corrupt members of the Rune Knights including the previous Minister General. In the Guild War, the entire Rune Knights of Fiore were mobilized and sent to apprehend the blacklisted Fairy Tail and Knightmare Frame guilds after VV hypnotized the Council sans Alysha and manipulated them to deal with the two biggest thorns on his side. Even Supreme Commander Yamato Hayabusa was summoned from the Pergrande Kingdom by Grand General Siegfried Karn into the fray but he saw something is wrong in the Fiore branch of the Council and prompted secret investigation to find out what. This war is where the Rune Knights had proven themselves to the Guild mages, both anti- and pro-Council sides regardless, that they are not as weak and pathetic as they previously perceived them to be after both mages and Rune Knights have clashed one another in multiple skirmishes from the Heartfilia Konzern to the city of Era itself. Hierarchy Rune Knight's Rank Structure.png|Rune Knights rank hierarchy (*Indicates regular ranks) Cadet Regular Lieutenant Major Field Commander Colonel Division Commander Major General Lieutenant General General Minister General The Minister General usually takes care of the internal and external affairs of the Rune Knights, usually involves politics and public relations that does not require a lot of power in such rank while the Generals lead the fighting, yet is stronger than the current four Generals. Currently held by Judas Crossbolt after Supreme Commander Yamato Hayabusa chose him personally for his sense of justice after his predecessor was killed by Nocturnal Falcon. Grand General Supreme Commander The highest rank within the entirety of Ishgar's Rune Knights is the Supreme Commander, who commands all the Rune Knights in the continent and possesses strength on par with that of Fiore's highest ranked Wizard Saint; God Serena. Personnel Military Personnel Equipment Trivia *According to Chase and Tina Connors, they are vexed with the fact that the public has such a low view on the rank and file of this organization as a whole, as its members are indeed capable of fighting on par with some of the best and brightest mages from Fiore's most prestige Legal Guilds. This is actually a reference to the Fairy Tail series, where the Rune Knights are usually portrayed as incompetent, weak and virtually useless. *Some of the high-ranking Rune Knights were allowed to customize their uniforms with their own fashion preferences that stands them out from the much lower ranks so long they follow strict uniform code and protocol including the addition of the Council ankh emblem in it. References Navigation Category:Magic Council Category:Rune Knights Category:Spoiler